Albero Est
Pilot Name: Albero Est Voice Actor: Katsuhisa Houki Group: None (Cry Wolves) Nickname: Black Wolf Theme Song: Crying Black, Medius Locus, Shouting Black Units Piloted: Gespenst MK-II M, Gespenst MK-II M Kai, Medius Locus, Medius Locus (Second Form), Medius Locus (Third Form) Games Appeared: MX and Original Generation Gaiden. He was the leader of the Cry Wolves, an elite group that was part of the Federation Army's forces. His son, Foglia, was also a member of it, as well as Hugo Medio, who he treated like a son. His call sign within the squad was "Black Wolf." They received many dangerous missions, such as inspecting the fallen Earth Cradle and the White Star. During a dangerous mission, their squad was completely annihilated by the enemy, the Jetzt. Albero was about to be killed, but Foglia knocked him out of the way, and took the hit for him. Hugo was targetted next, and received heavy injuries. Albero managed to escape, along with Hugo. Some time later, he stole the Medius Locus, along with Erde, who served as his operator. They were secretly working with Dr. Zapad in order to gather valuable data on the new Tsentr Project units. Albero encountered Hugo on the battlefield several times, but didn't reveal himself at first, since he felt that it would hinder their goals. During one of their battles, Hugo overdosed on his medicine, and he received some serious side effects, rendering him unable to battle. Albero decided to leave him alive, saying that he wouldn't kill him while he was in that condition, and told him that he didn't raise him to die in such ways. He later found out that Hugo was going to be receiving a new kind of medicine that had no side effects, which made him happy since they would be able to fight on even grounds once again. While attempting to steal the TE Engine from Hugo and Aqua's machine, the Medius Locus received a lot of damage. He refused to let Erde have AI1 take over the controls, and wanted to pilot it himself. Hugo and Aqua took this chance to further damage the Medius Locus, forcing Erde to override Albero's controls, allowing AI1 to begin its healing process. Once it was complete, it transformed, resembling the unit that was responsible for the Cry Wolves' destruction, much to Albero's dismay. When he questioned Erde about it, she stated that he didn't need to know about it at the time. Albero arrived to assist Hugo in his battle against the unit that destroyed the Cry Wolves, since that was the revenge that he was seeking the entire time. After the enemy was destroyed, he left again. Later, Erde began pointing a gun towards him, since she felt he was the final obstacle in AI1's path for evolution. AI1 objected to her shooting him though, which caused her to ask Albero why AI1 would say such a thing, questioning him about what he had done to it. He responded by saying that he had nothing except pilot it, and that AI1 must have learned from him what a machine's true nature is during their battles with Hugo and Aqua. He went on to say that AI1 must realize that it's the pilot that brings out the machine's true strength. This annoyed Erde greatly, since she felt that a lifeless AI would be much better. He told her that Dr. Zapad must have realized this too, since he helped create Hugo and Aqua into becoming the perfect pilots for the MODEL X. Erde was unable to shoot him in the end, and he slaped her, telling her that he won't kill her since they still have goals that they must accomplish; however, this time she will be listening to his orders. During the final battle, Hugo and Aqua successfully defeated AI1. Erde tried to merge with it, but Albero appeared and told Hugo that he had no regrets about what he had done, and he was glad he was able to take revenge against the enemy that killed everyone that was important to him. Before he self-destructed, he told Hugo to remember that he must live, and always come back alive, the motto of the Cry Wolves. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:SRW MX Categoría:SRW OG Gaiden